Life's Connections
by 0- Shadow'sFire -0
Summary: after seeing edward with alice, heart-broken Bella flees to the woods where she gets bit by a vampire.Unsure of herself and her new abilities she returns to what is left of her old life. my first fanfiction story
1. Chapter 1

AN- this is my first story so please any helpful suggestions would be welcomed.

disclaimer- i own nothing;)

Chapter 1

At the thought of what had happened to make my life come crumbling down, the phrase of nothing lasts forever sprung to mind. But oh how I had wanted it to be forever, willing to give everything up just for the sake of love. At the thought of love everything starts to collapse, and I fall again into that hateful memory of the day my one true love, wasn't so true to me.

3 years earlier

'Today is the day,' I think as walk up to my one and only's house, ' I can't wait to finally show him what I have learned. Imagine me, Bella Swan, being able to play piano. Well, maybe not play; butcher is a better choice of words. But then again anyone sounds bad next to him.'

As I walk up the rest of the way of the family's driveway I hear a repeated thudding coming from the house. 'That's odd, normally someone comes sprinting out of the house as soon they hear me, maybe Alice and Edward can't hear over the sound of Emmett and Jasper's fighting.'

Opening the marvelously craved front door, and I see my love of eternity, Edward, passionately embracing my best friend, Alice. At first they didn't notice me standing there mouth open and sheet music slowly slipping through my fingers, like my reality and sanity was. As the last sheet of my home-composed music made for Edward slipped to the floor, their heads turned in my direction.

" Bella, why are you here?" I hear him say, but it takes a second to make its way through my heart-broken mind.

" I...I.I." I stopped for a moment to gather my thoughts and while I did that my sadness quickly turned outwards in a fit of out of controllable rage, " What do you mean what am I doing here?! I wanted to show you exactly how much I love you, that why I'm here! But instead I find my love wrapped around my best friend!"

As my anger fled so did any feelings besides sadness, "Oh, Edward, how could you do this to me? I knew being with a god like being was to good to be true, that it would end badly with me broken and left by myself. But I truly wanted to be with you forever. But that is obviously not what you want. Be truthful, it's because I'm human and can't live up to your vampric, godly ways, right?" Edward remained silent; I knew from that silence that what I had said was right.

As what I had seen, slowly sunk into my mind, I couldn't take it anymore, and ran out the house. While I was running out of the house I tripped, like my usual clumsy self, over the last stair. I fell into rock hard arms, reflexively I jerked away from them, thinking of Edward and Alice's arms.

" Wow, Bella, what's the hurry? Don't you want to stay and hang with the family awhile?" asked a deep familiar voice. Emmett I realized, that's who it is. NO! I can't be here anymore, and I ran from a group of friends that I had come to think of as family. I ran of into the forest and the black hole in my chest opened up, eating all thoughts of happy times, places, feelings, and everything that made me, me. The last coherent thought was, why?

2 years 364 days later

That day in the woods was the last anyone in the small town, my father and I lived in ever saw of me. For the next 2 years and 364 days I have lived the I the woods, surviving only with what was available to me, becoming feral, more beast then person. I go to town every once in while to watch from a distance the relations that were going on and the connections people made with each other.

In the forest I came to adapt to the change in my life becoming faster and stronger then any human should be able to. I walked as loudly as a phantom would, gliding through the thick trees with ease. It was a peaceful time for me, being more beast then woman I mostly learned to live by ignoring the gaping hole that appeared in my chest from time to time.

All was peaceful until the dawning of my third year in the woods. I had on some level always knew my past would come back and bite me in the butt, I just didn't think it would be so literally. On the third year of my self-banishment a man was walking through my woods, curious I went to investigate. It turned out upon closer inspection that it was not a man at all, but a vampire. I could see his ruby, red eyes taking everything in, including me.

I was unafraid at first until he started to move coming towards me, I ran but it did not do any good. He caught me with in a second, his glistening teeth coming closer. And closer. And closer, until I felt them break the surface of my neck. I screamed like a wounded animal, for at that moment that is what I was. While he was drinking my blood memories leapt to the forefront of my mind. They brought with them horrible agony, suffering, and pain, but they made me Bella again.

With a surge of strength, which I had gathered from three years of living on my own, I pulled the vampire off my neck and threw him to the ground. I voice unused being used sounded like an angry wolf growling, " Leave and never come back here again or you shall regret it!" He scrambled up the slope and out of sight into the forest.

As soon as he was out of sight, I fell to my pains trying my best not to notice the pain of the venom coursing through my veins. In the end I lost and that is all I remember for what seems like forever, besides pain. It was only physical pain though nothing compared to what had happened to my heart. As far as I knew my heart was already dead so how would the pain of it physically dieing hurt anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long school has made me really busy, i can't promise the next chapter any sooner but i will try:)

i own nothing :)

The three days it took for the poison to spread thorough my veins was never ending, it was like fire, water, wind, and earth all combining to try to bring an end to me or at least what was left of my sanity.

I tried to hold on desperately to the old Bella but all the good memories were slipping away leaving just the pain once more. Then it was a matter of what would end me first the gaping hole or the fire winding throughout my body. The pain reminded me of waves hitting strong, tall rocks slowing eroding the rock until there was nothing left but a sad reminder of what was once the stronger then the waves, but could no longer take the consent pounding so had given in and was what was left was only the strongest part of the rock yet it was still the same rock it just looked different.

Waking up from this was the strangest experience I opened my eyes to find the world was a different one from the one I had left behind, gone was the ordinary, hazy, landscape that was frequently under rain and clouds, and instead there was a countryside where diamonds were falling from the sky hitting the earth and creating symphony of unheard beauty, with colors adding to the stunning revolution.

It was like I was a child born deaf, blind, and dumb, and was waking to a wonderful new world filled with unattainable new ideas like color and music. Simply moving was a revelation, to move as though I was walking on air or a cloud, was highly unusual. I thought I had felt in tune with the earth before in my wild state but now I could feel anything and everything. I took a breath and felt everything around me flare, it possible, into even sharper clarity.

I was unsure what I should do now; bitterness seeped in to my mind, what else could do? The thought of going back to my life of peaceful serenity crossed my mind, but was quickly shot down; I would no longer crawl with in myself. I had never given much thought to what had happened to those who had been part of my life before myself banishment, but now I found myself thinking of what it would be like to ease back into the easy life of Bella. The biggest question and potential problem with that was the fact I was now a newborn vampire. With that thought, the perfect life I had been mentally planning came crashing down around my head. I would stay away for now, until was sure I could control the thirst. The second I thought about the word thirst I got a serve craving for some spicy blood from a bear.

Climbing a rocky ledge to find my goal, I spotted a fluttering up ahead in my sight. The need to find out what was happening was a strong pull, which I was unable to resist, so I slowly turned to face the fluttering. I was shocked as I saw the bird, I had seen its breed maybe once or twice in my life and even then only in the winter, it was a gyrfalcon. All my instincts were telling to drain it, but it was such a strong reminder if my life before the supernatural I crept closer to see what it was doing in Forks in the summer when it should be in Alaska or Northern Canada. Upon closer inspection it appeared that its wing was broken.

"Hush," I whispered to the injured spectacled bird," you'll only hurt yourself more if you continue on like this." I reached down to touch the wounded bird, and when my hand made contact with it settled down.

My thirst slowly dieing away, as I took in the sight of the gyrfalcon slowly drifting to sleep, I chose to, instead of carrying on my hunt and leaving this beautiful bird to the wolves, take care of it until it could soar the skies freely once more.

Once I had taken the poor bird back to my cave, which I had been living in before I was turned, I set about setting the poor creature's wing. While I was working on the bird, I started to notice more detail, she was much darker than any other I had seen before, a dark storm gray with the normal white and black spectacled belly and coal black eyes. When I was sitting and watching the falcon I felt a whisper nudge across my mind and I got the impression, _girl_.

" Huh? Girl, eh? Let's try for a name for you, hum… I guess I will have to think on it a bit, names are important I see no need to rush." I told the little girl.

The pounding in my throat was back with a passion, and the need was to great to put off any longer, I needed to hunt. I ran full speed towards the caves lower down in the cliffs, that some of the time hold those extra tasty bears. I had a feeling that my love for bear's blood came from when I was hunting in the forest and came upon a bear, when it attacked I was forced to kill it, but waste not want not.

I found the hike easy enough now that I had vampire strength, but I was almost missing that feeling of hard work done right, the feeling of tiredness, and the simple pleasure in pushing my self, that I wonder if I will ever feel that again. Each time I stepped I seemed to see, feel, and be everything at once, it was almost as if I am one with the earth. When I followed those instincts through the rocky cliff face to were I felt there should be a bear, I was shocked to find there really was a bear. This was what I had needed; nothing could've stopped me then.

I jumped and soared through the air, with a feeling of flying, and the need to fight for my rights and place in this world. The sense of flying ended when I hit the rough guard hairs of the bear's outer coat and my nature gave me the push I needed to bury my glistening teeth into the thick hide, so that I could nourish the never ending burn, that was my curse and my gift.


End file.
